The story of us
by ethereallie
Summary: Draco fisted his hands, "I know that! That's why I'm so bloody fucked up right now" he mumbled to himself. "Why did I not see this coming? What happened to communication? We're supposed to be best of friends, damn it!" he thought as he stormed towards his room, slamming the door shut. Sequel to Teardrops on my guitar.


"_I'm in love with you..."_

"_I need time to get over you..." _

"_I'm your best friend and I expected more respect from you..." _

"Son?"

Draco Malfoy didn't seem to hear his Mother, his eyes firmly fixed on the albino peacocks roaming around the grounds.

"DRACO!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Draco turned around and saw his Mother looking at him with worried eyes. "Mum?"

Narcissa Malfoy folded her arms on top of her chest, "Did something happen?"

Draco moved his eyes to the gate, "Yeah"

"Did you and Hermione fight?" Narcissa asked.

"Fighting is an understatement" Draco said tiredly.

Narrowing her eyes, Narcissa made her way towards him. "What happened?"

Sighing through his nose, Draco lowered himself on the steps. "She's in love with me"

Narcissa snorted.

Draco tilted his head, his eyes narrowed. "Find something funny?" he asked with sarcasm.

Narcissa poked her son's side with her foot, "Move over" she commanded.

Obediently, he moved to the side, giving his Mother room to sit.

Gathering her dress with her right hand, Narcissa gracefully sat herself down. "She finally told you then..."

Draco's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets, "You knew?"

"Two years, I've known for two years" Narcissa replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Shrugging her shoulders, Narcissa averted her gaze. "It was not my secret to share love,"

Feeling depleted, Draco leaned his back on the tall marble pillar behind him. "And here I thought she was not serious."

Narcissa's head snapped to the side, her eyes narrowing into slits. "What did you do?" she asked sharply. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid!"

Draco covered his face with his hands and began rubbing it in frustration. "I really thought she was just yanking my broom! I didn't know she was-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, what did you do?" Narcissa demanded.

Draco let his hands fall to his lap, a guilty look crossing his features. "I laughed."

"You-you laughed?" Narcissa sputtered, her face showing how mortified she really is.

"I didn't mean to laugh!" Draco said defensively. "It was like knee-jerk reaction."

Narcissa stared at her son, disappointment radiating off of her. After a while, she shook her head and hefted herself up. "That girl didn't deserve to be ridiculed Draco, I thought I taught you better than that."

Draco brushed his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly. "I didn't mean to...I was being stupid" he said feebly.

"You are" Narcissa replied.

"I know..."

"Think before you react" Narcissa said as she climbs up the stairs. "If you carry on like that, then maybe Hermione deserves better"

Draco moved his hands to his face, burying his face in shame.

* * *

"_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly. People would say, "They're the lucky ones." I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'cause lately I don't even know what page you're on..."**_

* * *

**One week after: **

"There you are! We've been waiting for you mate" Blaise Zabini said boisterously upon seeing his best friend.

Draco dragged a chair from the table and plopped down, "I was held up at the Manor,"

Theo Nott chuckled, "Let me guess, Aunt Cissy running you ragged again?"

"Her new favorite hobby" Draco drawled.

Blaise pushed a glass of fire whiskey towards Draco's direction, "Help yourself then" he said with a grin.

"How's Healer Training?" Theo asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Wrapping his hand around the glass, Draco lifted it from the table. "Hectic."

Blaise leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "How's that hot friend of yours?"

Theo looked curious, "He has a hot friend? Please do tell."

"I don't know who you are talking about" Draco replied, feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on! You know exactly who I'm pertaining to" Blaise said. He then moved his eyes towards Theo, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm talking about Granger"

Theo's eyes widen comically, "_The _Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"The one and only" Blaise replied.

Cocking his head to the side, Theo seems to be in deep thought. After a moment, a smile slowly crawled up his lips. "I get your point Zabini, she is hot."

Draco frowned, "Stop talking about her like a piece of meat."

Blaise ignored the warning; his eyes fixed on Theo. "When did you see her? I know she's back in London" he paused pointing towards Draco. "The wanker is here" he added.

"I'm not a wanker!"

"Last night," Theo looked thoughtful. "I saw her at The Black Cat, she's with Potter's girl, what's her name again?"

Blaise cracked a smirk, "Little Red?"

"Ginny, her name is Ginny" Draco corrected, his eyes narrowing. "Isn't The Black Cat a club?"

Nodding, Theo took a sip of his drink again. "Yeah, Marcus owns it."

Blaise rubbed his hands together, "Do you think she will be there again this weekend?"

Theo threw Draco an inconspicuous look before moving his gaze to Blaise, "I think so" he replied.

"Perfect" Blaise exclaimed. He then moved his eyes towards the quiet blond man on the other side of the table, "You don't mind right?" he asked.

Draco's hand tightened around his glass, "Depends" he said through gritted teeth.

Theo sat straighter, his focus firmly fixed on his other friend. "About that, I thought you guys are an item."

"I'm not stepping on your toes, right?" Blaise asked.

Draco lifted his drink, emptying it in one go.

Blaise looked at Theo meaningfully. "You're okay with it, right Draco?"

"Do what you want" Draco said before standing up, leaving without further notice.

Theo watched Draco's back disappear from the crowd, "You're goading him"

Blaise grabbed his own glass, sipping it leisurely. "That's the first time he reacted that way though, it's kinda telling..."

"You think there's something going on between the two?"

"Don't you?"

Theo grabbed a handful of nuts, "Sparks do fly when they're in the same room."

"Exactly my point mate," Blaise said. "He's just too stubborn to notice it."

Theo stared at Blaise, the cogs in his head turning in a manically pace. After a moment, he got what his friend is playing at. "You really don't like Granger, do you?"

Blaise didn't respond, he just emptied his glass and raised it to signal for another one.

"Fucking brilliant"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I really can't stay that long Narcissa, I'm expected at Harry's"

Draco froze in his step, his heart inexplicably beating faster.

"Are you planning on having a night out?" Narcissa asked.

"That really depends on Ginny"

"Reminds me of my younger days" Narcissa said wistfully.

Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I won't keep you long - you go on ahead, we're still to meet, right?"

"I'll be there"

Before Draco can think properly; he strolled into the living room, his eyes zeroing on Hermione.

"Draco! You're home early" Narcissa said, her voice higher than her normal.

"We didn't have anything to do so I opted to come home" Draco replied. He then moved his gaze to the familiar face of his best friend, "Hi" he half whispered.

Hermione shifted on her feet, clearly not expecting him to be home. "Err –- Hello" she replied meekly.

"This is unexpected" Narcissa mumbled, fanning her face with her dainty hand.

It's funny how things can become awkward after a botched love confession. Draco shoved his hands inside his pockets, swallowing hard to dampen his dry throat. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I promised Narcissa a visit, so here I am" Hermione replied.

"That's right, I did ask her to come visit" Narcissa piped in.

"I see" Draco replied.

Hermione turned towards the older witch, "I really have to go, Ginny and Harry is waiting for me" she said.

"Go on dear, I'll see you next time."

"Thanks" Hermione replied. She then move her eyes back to Draco, "I better go - err - I'll see you around" she said hurriedly before disapparating on the spot.

"Fuck!"

"Watch your mouth young man!"

"Why didn't you tell me she's coming?" Draco demanded, his eyes flashing with irritation.

"Why? So you can avoid her?" Narcissa challenged. "Besides, it's quite obvious to me that she didn't want to be in the same place as you, did you feel the tension emanating from her? It's ridiculous."

Draco bit his tongue to keep himself from answering back. Turning on his heels, he stormed towards the stairs, leaving with a loud growl.

Narcissa folded her arms on top of her chest, "Could've fooled me" she mumbled, the corner of her lips arching up.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Two days after: **

"Surprise!"

Draco's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as he coughed and sputtered.

Kirsten stifled a laugh as she made her way towards his table. When she reached his side, she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Missed me?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I've missed you" Kirsten said with a small pout. She then pulled a chair adjacent to his and sat down; "Why do I feel like you're not pleased to see me?" she asked.

"_Good question. Why are you not thrilled and happy to see your girlfriend?" _Draco asked himself.

"Draco?"

Draco shifted on his seat, a guilty look marring his features. "Yeah, sorry about that" he replied. "I was just surprised, I guess" he added.

"You haven't been in touch in weeks, I was worried" Kirsten said, her forehead creasing with worry.

"I've been busy, running errands for my Mum" Draco lied before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Oh, I see" Kirsten replied, accepting his excuse easily. She then sat straighter, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "When can I meet your Mum?"

Draco felt the warm liquid glide down the wrong pipe, sending him into another coughing fit.

Kirsten hastily leaned forward, pushing a napkin towards Draco. "Are you okay?"

Draco accepted the napkin, wiping his mouth. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his bearings, "I'm not-"

"Draco!"

Draco felt his back stiffen upon hearing the familiar voice, he wanted to pretend that he didn't hear her but he knew better. He slowly turned on his seat, "Mum" he greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're meeting Theodore and Blaise?" Narcissa asked.

"I am, I'm just passing time" Draco replied.

"Ehem"

Narcissa's eyes moved towards the blue-eyed blond sitting right in front of her son, her pale brow arching up.

Draco licked his lips nervously; sweat forming on top of his upper lip. "Err - Mum, this is Kirsten Ward"

Kirsten shot up from her seat, her hand instantly propped towards the older witch. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Draco's girlfriend."

A surprised look crossed Narcissa's features, "Girlfriend?" she asked as she shook the other woman's hand. She then moved her eyes towards her son, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" she said.

"That-"

"Every table is take-Oh"

"Hermione!" Kirsten chirped happily.

Draco noticed Hermione's sharp intake of breath, making him curse internally.

"Kirsten, it's nice seeing you" Hermione replied politely, her eyes saying otherwise.

Narcissa, sensing the brunette's unease shifted closer. "We'll just be on our way then, you two enjoy your coffee."

Kirsten smiled at her beau's mother, "You too" she replied. She then looked at Hermione, "I'll see you once term starts again" she said.

"Yeah" Hermione replied. She then turned her face towards Narcissa, successfully avoiding Draco's eyes. "Shall we?"

Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand in confirmation, her eyes fixed on the couple. "It was nice meeting you Kirsten" she said politely.

"You two Mrs. Malfoy" Kirsten replied.

Narcissa pinned Draco with a meaningful look, "I'll see you at home son," she said before ushering Hermione away, not giving Draco the chance to say anything.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Why are we drinking again?" Theo asked.

"Just because" Draco replied before emptying his tumbler.

"Whoa mate, I think you should slow down with the hard stuff"

Draco ignored his friend and poured himself another.

Theo leaned back on his seat, studying Draco intently. "Did something happen?"

"We're not psycho-babbling here mate, we're drinking"

Rolling his eyes, Theo took a sip of his own drink. "Correction, you're not drinking, you're drowning yourself"

Bracing his arms on his knees, Draco leaned forward, his glass still dangling from his hand.

"Really mate, what's going on with you?"

Draco lowered his head, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "I fucked up."

"I'll get the shovel and help you burry the body then" Theo replied.

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. "What the hell Nott?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders, "You said you fucked up."

"Thank you for your unwavering faith in me" Draco drawled, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"I thought you said no psycho-babbling?" Theo retorted.

"Whatever."

"Spit it out Malfoy, we don't have all night. Why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me what crawled up your arse and died a very stinky death."

Draco lifted his tumbler, draining it again in one go.

Theo leaned forward, snatching the glass away from his friend's hand. "Enough."

Draco let out a defeated sigh, "I hurt Granger" he half whispered.

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to go into specifics but that's the gist of it. I hurt her."

Theo braced his arms on his knees, mirroring Draco's stance. "Is it intentional?"

Draco shook his head adamantly, "No. She's my friend, I wouldn't do that to her."

"Talk to her then, tell her you fucked up and you're sorry."

Draco leaned back, "How I wish it's that easy" he said.

Theo studied Draco's face intently, "This isn't the first time you two have at it, what's the difference now?"

Rubbing his face with his hands, Draco groaned in exasperation. "I'm such prick, a stupid bloody prick!"

"It's not that I don't enjoy the self depreciation mate but you have to tell me more than what I already know."

Draco let his hands fall, his silver-grey eyes flashing with annoyance. "I don't need your crap today Theo."

Theo lifted his hands in defeat, "I surrender. You want to talk but you refuse to give anything out. If this tiff with Granger is messing with your pretty little head then just man up and give it to her straight" he said. He then stood up from his seat and started walking away, "Merlin knows you two have been walking around in circle for years, just friends my arse" he grumbled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asked sharply.

Halting his steps, Theo angled his face towards his surly friend. "You're feeling more for her than what you normally let on that's why this rift between you is driving you bonkers."

Draco frowned, "I don't like her like _that _\- I have a girlfriend for Merlin's sake!"

"A girlfriend whom you refuse to introduce to your Mum and to your friends" Theo replied, the corner of his lips quirking up. "You didn't have a problem introducing Hermione to us and Aunt Cissy and to think we all have history - bad that is."

"That's different!"

"Keep telling yourself that mate" Theo drawled. "Who knows, you might convince yourself to believe that we're just friends crap too" he added before leaving.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as realization started sinking in. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the sturdy beating of his frantic heart.

* * *

"_**Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall-out. So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls that I can't break through..."**_

* * *

"Draco"

Draco groaned as he stepped out of the fire place, "Not now Mum."

"When are you planning on telling me about this Kirsten?" Narcissa asked, ignoring her son's plea.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Draco made his way toward the sofa, plopping down. "I didn't tell you because I know you'd be like that."

Narcissa threw her son an amused look, "Like what? Pray tell."

"Exactly like _that" _Draco grumbled.

Narcissa blinked a few times before chuckling.

Draco turned his face towards his Mother, "Stop laughing at my expense."

"You're pouting love; it doesn't look good on you."

"Whatever Mother" Draco replied. He then thumped his hands on his legs before standing up, "I'm retiring for the evening, good night" he said sulkily.

"She was hurt you know..."

Draco froze.

"I saw it in her eyes, she's still hurting son."

Fisting his hands to the side, Draco met his Mother's gaze. "I know that and I feel guilty enough without you pointing that fact out" he half whispered, his voice uncharacteristically cracking.

Narcissa crossed her legs, her gaze unwavering. "Finally caught on, have you?" she said dryly.

"What the hell Mum?"

"Watch your mouth young man!" Narcissa chastised. She then leaned back, a smile playing on her lips. "Now that we're finally on the same page, I trust you will do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Draco asked condescendingly.

"When will you tell poor Kirsten that you're in love with your best friend?" Narcissa asked flippantly.

"I'm not in love with her!" Draco blurted out.

The grin on Narcissa's lips grew wider, "Really?"

"We're done here" Draco said with finality. He spun on his heels and started stomping towards the staircase.

"She won't wait forever Draco," Narcissa called out loudly. "A woman's heart can only take so much pain, its best for you to remember that."

Draco fisted his hands, "I know that! That's why I'm so bloody fucked up right now" he mumbled to himself. "Why did I not see this coming? What happened to communication? We're supposed to be best of friends, damn it!" he thought as he stormed towards his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now - Next chapter..."**_

* * *

**After two weeks: **

"You look like shit," Theo said as he leans on the door frame of Draco's room.

"Did Mum set you up for this?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"No"

Draco glared as response.

"Fine, Aunt Cissy might have mentioned that you're feeling a little down" Theo admitted.

Draco scoffed, "I'm not."

Sweeping his eyes on Draco's rumpled form; Theo raised his brow, "Emulating a homeless man looks now Malfoy?"

"Get out!" Draco growled.

Theo pulled away from his perch, a scowl marring his features, "You have two options; it's either you get your moping arse dressed or I'll imperio you" he said, waving his wand for emphasis. "Your call mate, what will it be?"

Draco stared at Theo for a couple of seconds before letting out a defeated sigh, "You're an arse, you know that right?" he asked as he stands up.

Theo smirked, "No, I'm the best mate in the world."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"There you are! I've been wondering when you two will show up!" Blaise said jovially.

"Blame him," Theo said while pointing towards his brooding friend.

Draco batted Theo's hand away, "I didn't want to come in the first place," he grumbled.

Blaise grabbed the tumbler filled with fire whiskey from the table and offered it to Draco, "Here, this will loosen you up" he said.

Draco sat down and accepted the drink, "Thanks."

"Where's Marcus?" Theo asked as he took a seat beside Draco.

"Floo-calling some suppliers, they need more booze" Blaise replied. He took a sip of his drink, his eyes moving towards Draco, "How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Draco replied.

Blaise braced his elbows on his knees, his glass dangling from his hand, "I heard what happened between you and that French lass, sorry mate..." he said with sincerity.

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, thanks" he replied.

Theo threw Blaise an "_I-told-you-so" _look before grabbing a bottle of butterbeer from the table.

"Is that the reason why you were MIA for two weeks?" Blaise asked.

Draco moved his eyes to his friend, his brows furrowing in irritation, "Did you drag me all the way here so you can interrogate me?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" Blaise said.

"Stop with the attitude Malfoy, we're just being supportive here, no need to bite our heads off" Theo said with a hint of exasperation.

Draco just huffed in response.

Theo turned his attention to his more pleasant friend, "Seen anyone we know yet?" he asked.

Blaise threw Draco an inconspicuous look before responding, "I saw Little Red a couple of minutes ago," he replied.

Draco's head snapped towards Blaise, "Ginny is here?" he asked.

Theo looked away, biting his lip to keep himself from saying something he knew would set his blond friend off.

Blaise nodded, "She is and I think she's with Loony Lovegood and Granger."

"H-hermione is here?" Draco asked.

Theo scanned his surrounding, "Is Granger wearing a black number?"

"Yeah, you see them?" Blaise asked.

Draco followed Theo's gaze and felt his heart flip inside his chest.

"Excellent," Blaise exclaimed. He thumped his thighs before standing up from his seat, "I better make good with my promise now that it's not yet too busy" he said.

"Make good with what?" Theo asked curiously.

"I promised them a round of drinks earlier," Blaise replied as he straightened his clothes.

"Why don't you invite them over? I don't think standing around the table is comfortable-" Theo paused, his eyes moving towards the girl's feet. "-especially with those torture devices they have on their feet."

"You don't mind?" Blaise asked while eyeing Draco.

Draco took a huge gulp of his drink, "N-no" he replied.

Blaise grinned, "Great, I'll go get them" he said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I don't know how convinced me to wear this dress Ginny, it's slutty!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "For nth time, it's tastefully short not slutty" she replied.

"You look beautiful Mione," Luna said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Lovegood is right, you're very gorgeous."

Luna turned around and saw Blaise standing behind them, "Zabini" she acknowledged.

"Here to make good with your promise?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Blaise replied. He then folded his arms on top of his chest, a wide grin plastered on his face; "I even have a better suggestion, care to hear me out?" he asked.

"We're listening," Hermione replied.

Blaise grin grew wider, "You see, my mates and I have a spot in the VIP area..."

Ginny raised her brow, "Let me guess, perks of being mates with the owner?"

"You bet," Blaise replied. "So...we can't help but notice you pretty ladies standing here and it doesn't look comfortable, having said that, we would like you to join us because Merlin knows we have tons of space there, so, what do you say?"

"It's cool with me," Luna paused and smiled sheepishly. "I've wanted to sit down for quite some time now, my feet are killing me."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't mind."

Blaise moved his eyes towards Hermione, "Granger?"

"Okay," Hermione replied.

Blaise clapped his hands jovially, "Excellent! Now why don't you pretty ladies head over there and I'll go get your drinks" he said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Luna asked.

"Just enter the VIP area and you'll see Theo, I'm quite sure you'll spot him immediately" Blaise replied. "Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your poison?" he asked while gesturing towards the empty glasses.

"Pink unicorn" Luna replied.

Ginny wiggled her empty glass, "Thumping trolls" she replied with a smirk.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'll have butterbeer."

"Ignore her, she'll have Simpering Cauldron" Ginny said.

"Gin! I can't drink that!" Hermione hissed.

"Pink Unicorn, Thumping Trolls and Simpering Cauldron, coming right up!" Blaise said giddily before making a bee line towards the open bar.

Hermione swatted Ginny's arm, "You know I don't plan on being wasted tonight!"

Ginny looped her arm with the irked witch and started dragging her towards the VIP area, "It's just one drink, I'm sure you can hold it down."

"Look, there's Nott and oh -" Luna paused, her eyes moving towards Hermione.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Draco saw Hermione from the corner of his eyes prompting him to empty his glass in one go. He leaned forward and began refilling it, "Blasted Flint, doesn't have the decency to charm his glasses to automatically refill itself" he grumbled.

Theo chuckled, "I think he's trying to promote drinking in moderation Draco," he paused and quirked his brow. "Not that it applies to you it seems."

"Good evening gentlemen."

Theo turned around and saw three women standing behind him, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" he said.

"More like your friend" Hermione mumbled.

Theo gestured towards the large vacant velvet settee on his left, "Please," he said.

Luna moved first, "Evening Draco" she greeted politely.

"Evening" Draco replied.

Ginny tugged on Hermione's arm, urging her to follow Luna and to acknowledge her blond best friend.

Hermione subtly pinched Ginny's arm before clearing her throat, "Draco."

"Hermione" Draco replied. He leaned back on his seat, trying his best to act unaffected even though he's not.

"Ladies" Blaise exclaimed as he appeared behind Theo. He levitated that drinks towards the table, making sure that it landed right in front of the girls, "There you go," he said.

A chorused of _thank you's _was heard before the Blaise took his seat next to Draco, "You're very much welcome" he replied.

Ginny plucked her drink from the table, "So, how have you guys been?"

"Nothing new, same shit different days" Theo replied.

Luna tilted her glass towards Theo, "Ditto"

"You're working for your Father, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, but I'm resigning soon" Luna replied.

Ginny turned her gaze towards her friend, "You're still planning on going through with it?" she asked.

Luna nodded, "Yep, I've been putting it on hold for years and I think it's time to kick my gear up."

Theo took a sip of his drink, "What are you up to?" he asked curiously.

Luna turned her attention to Theo, "Travelling"

"Nice" Blaise said with appreciation. "Do you have any particular place in mind?"

"The Amazon" Luna replied, her eyes turning dreamy by the second.

"North America, wow" Theo whistled.

Draco shifted on his seat, his eyes moving repetitively towards the quiet brunette sitting next to Ginny. He wanted to talk to her, but every time he opens his mouth to speak, a wave of awkwardness hits him square in the face.

Blaise noticed Draco's longing looks so he took pity on him, "Hermione" he called out.

"Hmmnnnn?"

"How's Healer training?" Blaise asked.

"It's okay, hard but that's already expected" Hermione replied.

"You're still taking the same classes as Draco, right?" Theo asked, taking his other friend's lead.

"Yeah," Hermione grabbed her glass and took a huge gulp of her drink. "I'm not sure about next semester though."

Draco's head snapped towards the brunette, "What are you saying?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Just a possibility" she replied.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut when no words escaped him.

**AWKWARD SILENCE **

Luna shot up from her seat, her eyes moving towards Hermione in particular; "Let's go dance," she suggested.

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice; she emptied her glass and stood up from her seat. "Let's"

"Gin?" Luna asked.

Ginny threw Blaise a knowing look before standing up, "Sure," she replied.

"You go on ahead, we'll just stay here and drink" Blaise said.

Luna looped her arms around her two girls and started dragging them towards the dance floor.

Theo waited for them to be out of hearing range before he turned towards his sulking blond friend, "What was that?" he asked.

Draco drained his tumbler before standing up, "That's what we are now," he said before slamming it down on the table. "I'm leaving."

"Come on mate, it's still early" Blaise protested.

"What the hell happened between the two of you?" Theo demanded. "You're both acting like you don't even know each other."

Draco threw Theo a look before turning on his heels, leaving his friends without responding.

* * *

"_**How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, and you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should've held me. Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud..."**_

* * *

**July: Erudstrass University**

"Draco?"

Draco turned around and saw Neville standing behind him, "Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking the courses available" Draco replied.

Neville cocked his head the side, confusion evident on his face, "Are you planning on getting into advance courses this sem?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Draco sighed.

"Neville!"

Draco froze upon recognizing the familiar voice, it's been weeks since he last saw her and damn it to hell if he didn't miss her.

Neville turned around, "Mione! Come here!" he beckoned.

"Oh, okay" Hermione replied somewhat awkwardly.

Draco subtly righted his button down shirt before turning around, "H-hey"

"Hi" Hermione replied. She then hastily moved her eyes towards Neville, "You forgot about me Nev, I told you to wait for me there" she said.

Neville's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I needed to use the loo but then I forget," he chuckled nervously. "You know how forgetful I am,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, I should have known."

Draco shifted on his feet, "Have you already picked your courses?" he asked.

Hermione turned her attention toward him, "Yeah, I'm taking a full load this sem, lots of advance subjects" she replied.

"Oh" Draco said.

"You two aren't taking the same courses?" Neville asked while eyeing his two friends.

Hermione cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic, "Err - I'm not really sure..." she replied.

Neville turned his eyes towards Draco, throwing him a questioning look.

"I...I-"

"I have to go," Hermione exclaimed. "I still need to drop by Admin to check something"

"But you just-"

"I'll see you two around, ye?" Hermione said hastily before turning around, bolting towards the other direction.

Neville waited for Draco to move but the blond just stood rooted on the ground, "Are you just standing there?"

Draco's head snapped to the side, "What do you want me to do? She clearly refuses to be in the same space as me" he said.

"You don't know that!"

"She just bolted"

Neville rolled his eyes, "That's because she can't take this thick air of awkwardness between the two of you."

Dropping his shoulders in defeat, Draco stared at the floor. "This is my entire fault,"

"Doesn't mean you can't do something about it" Neville said. "You should talk to her, Merlin knows you need to."

"You think she'll talk to me?"

"You wouldn't know if you don't try" Neville replied. "She's not going to Admin, we've just been there. Try the library, that's the only place that's open."

Draco stared at Neville for a moment before nodding, "Thanks mate," he said before jogging towards the same direction Hermione went.

Neville shook his head as he watches Draco's back disappear from the same corner, "Pigheaded, that's what they are."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Draco stood by the doorway, his eyes scanning the empty library. He was about to give up and continue his search somewhere else when his eyes caught a sudden movement behind the bookcase on his left. "You can do this, you will talk to her" he said to himself when he saw her figure. He squared his shoulders and started making his way towards her, "Hermione."

The book slipped from Hermione's hand, her eyes widening in shock, "D-Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco crouched down to pluck the fallen book from the floor, "I followed you" he replied.

Hermione unconsciously took a step back, "Why?" she asked, apprehension evident in her tone.

Draco felt like he's been hit by a bludger with her reaction. Never in their years of friendship did she look at him the way she is now, "Because we need to talk" he replied, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

"I-I think we already said plenty,"

Draco placed the book on the table beside them, "No, you had your say but I didn't," he replied.

Hermione folded her arms on top of her chest, "Do we really have to do this? I mean, I'm sure you have more important things to attend to than to talk to me."

Draco decided to bite the bullet, "If you're talking about Kirsten-"

"I can't do this" Hermione said, cutting him off. She leaned towards the table to grab her bag, "No, let me rephrase that - I don't have to do this with you again" she said before storming towards the door.

Taken aback by her reaction, Draco didn't have enough time to respond. Before he was able to catch his bearings, Hermione already left, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

"If you can't be quiet I suggest you leave" The Librarian said with disapproving eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**4 days later...**

"I can't believe you did that! How insensitive can you get?" Theo said with disgust.

Draco stopped pacing; "Don't you think I know that Nott?" he snapped.

Theo shook his head, "Now you've done it, I can't say I blame Hermione for avoiding you" he said.

"Stop beating him down Theo, we all know how emotionally stunted Draco is" Blaise joked.

Draco scowled at his other friend, "I'm not emotionally stunted!"

"You are" Theo and Blaise chorused.

Moving towards the couch, Draco plopped down. He rested his elbows on his thighs and buried his face into his palms. "I don't know what else to do, she just won't talk to me."

"If she did talk to you, do you actually know what to say?" Theo asked.

Blaise leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, "Have you finally pulled your head out of your arse and realized that you're so in love with her too that you can't see straight?"

Draco stiffened, "I'm not-"

"Merlin help me if you continue that statement I will hex your arse to the next century!" Theo exclaimed.

Draco pulled his face away from his hands to stare at Theo, "But I'm really not sure if I'm in love with her" he admitted.

Blaise wrinkled his nose, "You just told us a few months ago that you're in love with Kristine-"

"Kirsten" Draco corrected Blaise.

Blaise waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever her name is. How is it you were able to say that you love her yet you can't seem to make out your feelings for Hermione?"

Draco sighed, "That's what got me into this bloody mess" he said.

Theo raised his brow, "Expound."

Leaning back on the couch, Draco let out another sigh. "She makes me feel so much to the point that I can't even pin point what is what" he said.

"Mate, what you said - it doesn't make any sense" Blaise said bluntly.

Draco threw Blaise a helpless look, "That's exactly what I'm saying - my feelings doesn't make any sense because I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore. Ever since she told me that she's in love with me, it's like the whole world gone topsy-turvy on me and it just makes me want to strangle her, kiss her, strangle her again and then hug her."

Theo smirked, "If she can evoke such feelings from you then I'm 100% sure that it's something akin to love."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "There's a thin line between love and hate mate and you two are way past the hate thing - I vote for love this time around."

Draco closed his eyes, "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner - I mean, I did told her that Kirsten was the one for me, how stupid can I be?" he groaned.

Theo crossed his legs, "Not to mention your harem of lady friends before Kirsten."

"Please AK me now,"

Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"...perfect! I would really love to visit that place" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly.

Draco furrowed his brows as he descended the stairs, "Who in the world is she talking to?" he asked.

"Aunt Cissy sounds ecstatic" Theo observed.

"Why don't you two hurry up so we can see, eh?" Blaise said.

Draco brushed past Theo, "Merlin knows I'm not up to her silly tea parties" he grumbled.

"She does serve superb cakes at her parties" Theo said.

Blaise snorted, "You would know, you ate them like Weaselbee."

"You're just jealous because Aunt Cissy makes sure that I take some of it-ooommphhhh!"

Blaise peered behind Theo's back and saw the cause of the collision, "Is that Granger?" he whispered.

Theo pushed Draco to the side to get a better look, "Looks like her, she's the only one I know with that kind of hair" he said.

Draco elbowed his friend, "She has beautiful hair, arsehole" he snapped.

Blaise smirked, "Awwww, aren't you cute, defending her and all" he teased.

Theo sniggered, earning him another elbow on the rib. "Ouch! Stop poking me with your pointy elbow!" he hissed in pain.

"Then stop laughing at me!" Draco growled.

"Are you three finished with your squabbling?"

Three heads turned to the side and saw Narcissa looking at them with amusement.

Blaise gracefully strode down the stairs, "Aunt Cissy, it's been a long time" he said with his trademark smile.

"It is," Narcissa replied.

Draco cleared his throat, "We're just-"

"Joining you for tea" Theo interjected smoothly. "That is, if you don't mind" he added.

Narcissa smiled, "Of course dear, Hermione and I are just about to go to the Sun Room to have our spot of tea" she replied. She then turned her head towards the quiet witch, "You don't mind dear?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Err - no, it's okay" she replied.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Now, why don't we go there now, I'm sure Pixie already prepared it for us."

Blaise held out his hand towards the older witch, "Lets" he said.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around his, "Such a gentleman, you are" she cooed. She then threw Theo a look, "Why don't you be a darling and escort Hermione?" she asked.

Draco's eyes widen in surprise, "What the hell is she playing at?" he mumbled lowly.

Theo shrugged his shoulders before making his way towards Hermione, "May I?" he asked.

Hermione threw Narcissa a questioning look before placing her hand in Theo's, "Sure," she replied.

Theo helped Hermione out of her seat and started steering her towards the right direction, "Come on Draco, you don't want to keep your Mum waiting" he said with a wink.

Draco looked at Hermione but she refused to meet his eyes, he shoved his hands inside his pants and huffed. "Fine" he said, throwing daggers at the back of Theo's head.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You really make awesome cakes Aunt Cissy," Theo complimented before eating another forkful.

Narcissa chuckled, "I'll have Pixie save you a piece" she replied.

Blaise turned his eyes towards Draco, "See what I mean? He hogs them like Weaselbee" he whispered.

Draco refused to respond and just continued nursing his lukewarm tea.

Narcissa knew that her son is sulking because of what she did but his boy needed a hard shove. She's done babying and asking him nicely to grow some spine; he's too stubborn for his own good and it's already getting into her nerves. She knows for a fact that he's in love with the witch sitting next to her and she'll be damned if she doesn't do anything about it. Everybody knows that they're good for each other and she's willing to pry his eyes open, even if it means using his friends. "Blaise sweetheart, I've heard from your Mum that you and Pansy are dating, is that true?" she asked.

Theo and Draco's head snapped towards Blaise, their eyes wide with incredulousness.

Blaise shifted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic, "Err - not really Aunt Cissy, we just had dinner, that's all."

Narcissa smiled, "Dinner, that's lovely" she said. "So you're not seeing anyone?"

"None that I know of" Blaise replied.

"Great!" Narcissa said. She then turned her eyes toward the witch sitting next to her, "Hermione dear, you're not seeing anyone too, right?" she asked.

Hermione felt her tea go down the wrong direction, making her cough and sputter.

Draco openly glared at his Mother, his eyes turning into steel.

Theo leaned back on his seat, his lips twitching with repressed laughter.

Blaise looked confused, his eyes darting back and forth between Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa grabbed the napkin from the table, offering it to Hermione, "Here you go" she said.

Hermione accepted the napkin and started wiping her mouth, "T-thank you"

"Back to my question, you're not seeing anyone, right? You're still single?" Narcissa prodded.

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red, "N-no, I'm not seeing anyone" she admitted.

Draco slammed his cup on the table before abruptly standing up, "I have to go" he said.

Narcissa turned her eyes towards her son, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here" Draco mumbled. He turned on his heels and walked out without looking back.

Theo wiped his lips with a napkin and stood up, "I'll go follow him" he said.

"I'll go with you" Blaise offered.

Theo seems to think for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"I'm sorry Aunt Cissy but I believe we have to cut this short," Blaise said as he stood up from his seat.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively, "No problem, go follow that surly boy" she said.

"It's nice seeing you again Hermione" Theo said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, we'll catch you some other time" Blaise added.

Hermione smiled back, "No problem, it's nice seeing you two too" she replied.

"Aunt Cissy" Blaise said with a tilt of his head.

"Go on," Narcissa replied. "Don't be stranger, you two" she said.

"Never" Theo replied with smile.

Blaise thumped Theo's shoulder, "Let's go"

Theo waved goodbye, "Enjoy your tea, bye!" he said before turning on his heel.

"Bye!" Blaise chirped before following his friend.

Narcissa watched her son's friends disappear from view before turning towards Hermione, "Well, that's interesting, don't you think?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't think-"

Narcissa patted Hermione's hand to cut her rant off, "Don't worry dear, my boy is coming around, it's only a matter of time before he comes begging on his knees."

Hermione's face turned beet red, "Oh my Merlin" she mumbled.

Narcissa just grinned before grabbing her cup, "Try the Turtle Pie, that's my latest creation" she said.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before following her instructions.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"There you are!"

"Go away!" Draco said sulkily.

Blaise plopped down on the grass, sitting himself beside Draco; "You do know that your Mum is playing you, right?"

"He's right, it's so obvious that Aunt Cissy is meddling" Theo piped in.

Draco huffed.

"Come on mate, you don't have to worry about me asking Hermione out. You just told me you're in love with her," Blaise said to appease his friend's rustled feathers.

Draco collapsed back to the grass, his eyes fixed on the blue sky; "I know that" he grumbled.

"Then why the hell did you walk out?" Theo asked.

"I just can't sit there and listen to my Mum yap about setting her up with other men," Draco admitted.

"I get you" Blaise said.

Theo lowered himself on the grass, his eyes directed at Blaise, "Speaking about that, you went out with Pansy?" he asked with a smirk.

Draco turned his head to the side, looking directly at Blaise; "Yeah, what's that about?"

"My Mum and her huge trap" Blaise said with annoyance.

"Come now, tell us - is it serious?" Theo asked.

"No!" Blaise snapped. "I just took her to dinner because she begged me to bail her out"

Draco raised a brow, "Bail her out?"

"Her Mum set her up with some guy that she hates and because I'm her friend, I helped her out" Blaise explained.

Theo winced, "How did that turned out?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Dramatic, what else?"

Draco chuckled.

Blaise moved his eyes back Draco, "Stop laughing at me, it's not funny"

"Doesn't feel good when you're the one being laughed at, right?" Draco said with a hint of disdain.

Theo braced his hands on the grass, reclining on his back in a lazy manner; "I think now is your chance to talk to Granger again."

Draco sat up, "I don't think that'll work."

"Try again, who knows - she might listen" Blaise said.

* * *

"_**This is looking like a contest, of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight. So many things that you wished I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon..."**_

* * *

It was quarter past 6 when Hermione was able convince Narcissa that she needs to go home. She loves spending time with Draco's mother but sometimes, she can be too much. Like the stunt she pulled this afternoon, pairing him with Blaise right in front of her son. She took a deep calming breath as she neared the wrought iron gates, "Why didn't I just floo out again?" she asked herself as memories of her last visit came to mind.

"Hermione"

Her steps falter upon hearing his voice; her hands automatically fisting on her sides; "Draco" she half whispered.

Draco came into view, his eyes boring into hers, "We need to talk."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "How long have you've been hiding behind the rose bushes?"

"That's not important,"

Folding her arms on top of her chest, she glared at the blond man standing right in front of her; "I already told you that we have nothing to talk about,"

"I disagree; we have _a lot_ to talk about" Draco said.

Hermione studied his face and saw resolve heavy in his gaze, "Draco, I know we're not in a good place right now and I did tell you that I need time away from you-"

"No" Draco said, cutting her off. "You already had your say the last time we stood in the same spot. Now, it's my turn and you're going to listen to me."

Hermione threw him an incredulous look, "You can't force me to listen-"

"I can and you know I will" Draco said menacingly as he took another step closer to the witch.

"You're threatening me now?" Hermione asked with furrowed brows.

"No, I'm stating a fact"

"You're really not letting me pass without listening to you?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

Hermione know for a fact that she can't sway him to let her go at this point, he already made up his mind and knowing Draco, he doesn't throw empty threats - he will force her to listen. Yes, she can duel him to be able to leave but she it will take hours before one of them call cease fire, Merlin knows both of them won't back down once wands are drawn. Being the rational one, she decided to give in to this talk he's insisting to have. "Fine, have it your way, talk" she said with pursed lips.

Draco let out a satisfied smirk, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Don't push your luck; I'm already at the edge. Just say what you bloody want to say so I can go home" Hermione snapped.

Draco was taken aback by her reaction but he didn't let it show, he gathered all his courage and squared his shoulders. "I made a huge mistake so I broke it off with Kirsten."

Hermione's eyes widen as her mouth turned agape.

Draco took her silence as a cue to continue, "I'm bloody stupid and not to mention too daft not to see what's standing right in front of me. I don't know why I didn't recognize it from the start, my feelings for you that is," he paused and swallowed thickly.

The word "feelings" seems to shake Hermione out of her stupor, "F-feelings? What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"I'm in love with you Hermione, in fact, so in love that I can't see straight right now."

Hermione stared at him for a second before bursting into fits of giggles.

Draco frowned, "Is that your way of getting back at me? Because if it is, you're succeeding in making feel stupid" he said.

Hermione automatically stopped, her eyes flashing with anger; "How dare you say that to me!" she screeched.

"I-"

Hermione took a step forward, jabbing her pointer finger on his chest; "How dare you claim that you're in love with me when just a few months ago you're gushing about Kirsten being the one for you?"

"That was the big mistake I'm telling you about! She's not the one for me, you are" Draco replied calmly.

"You don't get to say that to me!" Hermione shrieked. She pushed him away and began pacing angrily, "You don't get to tell me that I'm the one for you after-after everything!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco snapped back. "Don't you think I've regretted everything I've done? For Merlin's sake Hermione, you're my best friend! I didn't hurt you in purpose! I would rather cut my arm than to see you hurting!"

Hermione laughed bitterly, "That didn't seem to cross your mind when you were laughing your stupid arse the last time we're here, right?"

Draco lowered his eyes on the ground guiltily, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have laughed at you - I really thought you were messing with me..."

"You shouldn't have, that hurt me more than you can imagine" Hermione replied, her voice laced with pain.

Draco swallowed the lump inside his throat, "There-there are a lot of things I wish I didn't do and if there's any possible way to take it all back I would" he said.

Hermione lifted her eyes and met his, "I know..." she relented.

"I fucked everything up between us because of my stupidity. I knew I felt something more for you but I didn't dare acknowledge it because I didn't want to mess things up for us..."

Hermione felt her eyes heating up so she averted her gaze; she folded her arms on top of her chest, hugging herself for comfort.

"If I had known that we'd end up this way, I would have plucked up the courage and told you how I felt - still feeling."

"That's what I don't get," Hermione said lowly.

Draco licked his lips nervously, "What?"

Hermione let out a defeated sigh before meeting his eyes, "I was - I am your best friend. Why would you be scared of telling me these..._feelings _that you claim you have for me..."

"Same reason why you didn't tell me yours" Draco replied.

Hermione seems to mull over his words before nodding, "Okay, I get that" she replied. "But that doesn't explain all those women Draco..."

Draco sighed, "I know that will bite me in the arse someday" he mumbled.

"Tell me why,"

"I don't know how to answer that question Hermione because there's really no excuse for my rotten behavior for the past two years. All I know is that you own a huge chunk of my heart and those women that I dated, they didn't even come close."

Hermione threw him a sceptical look, "How about Kirsten?"

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"You seem to be really taken with her," Hermione said.

"I was," Draco replied.

Hermione flinched, "I see..."

"That's before I knew you loved me and had a chance to be with you" Draco explained. "You see, never in my wildest dream did I imagine that a girl like you can fall in love with a guy like me..."

"A girl like me?"

Draco let out a self depreciating laugh, "Come on Hermione, you know what I mean..."

Hermione frowned, "Enlighten me."

"You're a war heroine-"

"Oh come on! Please don't give me that bloody ex death eater spill" Hermione snapped, cutting him off midsentence.

"But it's the truth!" Draco insisted. "You are too good for me Hermione, everybody can see that. Don't you remember how people stared at us when we first went out for drinks?"

"And how many times did I tell you that I don't bloody care about what other people will say?" Hermione replied.

Draco looked ashamed, "Tons of times" he admitted.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before letting out a tired sigh, "This is too much to take in Draco, I should go..."

Draco's hand shot forward, grabbing her arm; "Please don't leave me, let's fix this...I love you" he pleaded.

Hermione pulled her arm away, "Knowing that doesn't change things Draco, you still hurt me" she said softly.

Draco let his arm fall to his side, a heavy feeling settling inside his chest, making it hard to breathe. "You're-you're really going?"

Hermione nodded, "I am."

"Can we still fix this?" Draco asked hoarsely.

Hermione swallowed hard, her eyes boring into his; "You're my best friend and like I said, I don't want to lose you too, we'll find a way..."

Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach, "Friends...is that all we could ever be?"

"I don't know how to answer that now..." Hermione admitted.

Balling his fist to his side, Draco nodded. "I see..."

"I have to go..."

"Okay"

Hermione threw him one last look before making her way towards the gate.

"Hermione?"

Hermione paused but didn't look back, "Yeah?"

"I won't give up without a fight," Draco said steadily. "I know I've hurt you countless of times and I promise to make up for every tear you've cried. I love you and I won't stop saying it until you believe me."

"Bye Draco" Hermione said before slipping out of the gate.

Draco watched her back disappear from his view, "This is the last time I'll watch you walk away from me Hermione - this is the last time."

* * *

"_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now - The end..."**_

* * *

_**-**FIN-_

* * *

_**A/N: Here you are my lovelies! The sequel you've all been waiting for ^-^/ You know I can't resist you! Up to now, I'm still overwhelmed with the feedback I got from that one-shot I wrote on a whim and I can't thank you enough for giving it time and leaving reviews none the less. **_

_**So, as a 'thank you' gift, I wrote Draco's POV as soon as I can. This takes place after Hermione's confession. I know you're all rooting for them to be together but I can't give that yet. I'm aiming for something realistic with this story, hence – the ending. **_

_**I'm thinking of writing another one (last) to conclude their story, that is, if you guys are still interested in reading it. If not, then I can stop with this one. So, having said that - tell me what you think. Thank you again for reading this story and I apologize for the grammatical errors - again, English is not my mother tongue. ^-^ I'll be waiting for your feedbacks! Cheers! **_


End file.
